


You got to let her go

by Julha



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Implied Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, connie will die someday, not today tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julha/pseuds/Julha
Summary: Maybe he would never be ready, even though he knew that one day he'd have to let her go. He would keep putting off as long as possible.





	You got to let her go

**Author's Note:**

> I'm brazillian but hope that u can enjoy

You always enjoyed the way that the sand sinked beneath your feets.

The way the sea caressed your fingerteeps. Like it bringed comfort.

The sea breeze carried by the wind would always be your favorite.

Maybe it's about the memory brought by the scenery, you were born there, after all.

Exactly there. With background music and so many laughs. Was the birth of something big and deep, and so, so important. Garnet always liked to emphasize.

You easily recognized the footprints in the sand. All that was already a stabilized routine, just when you woke up you would go there.

Lion would come few minutes later, would come from the sea with a fish in its mouth, would come across the sand with some dead animal. Sometimes, it just appeared from a portal, without food, just wanting affection. But always layed by your side, waiting for you to caress its thick, thick pink mane.

Later she would come, calmly, like she was stepping in eggs. Always hated this. Not that you hated Pearl, you love her, and would always love. But you just hated the way she treated you. Like you were a house of cards about to collapse on the slightest external influence.

Pearl would comment on the weather, about the expected rain or something like that. Too much afraid of saying something wrong to really ask anything minimally important. Like you were a fucking shit little flower and couldn't stand the truth. You would say exactly that.

She would cry and say that would never expect to hear that from Steven. But, _fuck_, you are not Steven.

Then she would come back to the house, crying, with bluish cheeks and nose, Amethyst would welcome her, she never came to talk to you at those times.

Soon after Lion would lick your face, it was it way of saying it was here for you.

Only then she would come. Calmly, but not afraid like Pearl. Because she understands, Garnet always does.

She would just sit there by your side, actually, she does. In these exact moment.

If you turn aroud you can see Pearl's sad eyes through the house window. "You hurt her" Garnet says.

Without a trace of judgment in her voice, no reprimand, only saying the truth, that you know, but needs to hear.

"She treats me like I'm Steven." And you fell his sadness at what you said to Pearl eroding, but you don't regret it. You are not him.

"You know it's harder for her, Stevonnie. She loves Steven too much to not miss him." She doesn't judge you at any time.

"Y'know, you were always my favorite."

"Stevonnie, we all love you, y'know that."

"They just like me because they love him." You could already feel your eyes watering.

"We love you, regardless of whether he lives in you or not. You are not him, like I'm not Ruby or Shappire. We are more, we are a combination of them; their loves."

She stared at me, without her glasses, her future eye was also fixed on me.

"It's easier for me because they met me like me, I was always Garnet for them. Steven has been with them for years, they raised him. We raised him. And you know that even after all these years we still see him as an innocent kid eating cookie cat. And we don't want to lose you but, Steven i'm talking specifically to you, let Connie go. I know you have been keeping the fusion for years because you don't want to lose her. Steven we miss you, Connie's parents are gone, every human she knew is gone, don't make things harder"

At this point she is crying too.

"One hour you have to let her go."

Steven screamed inside of you, he didn't want to, wasn't ready. Connie was crying.

_"I don't want to die." _

Maybe one day they would split up, Stevonnie would disappear from existence along with Connie, because Connie was human and would die. Just not today.


End file.
